The present invention relates to a composition for dyeing keratinic fibers, especially human hair. These compositions contain at least one p-aminophenol, one m-aminophenol, and one m-phenylenediamine. The operations of dyeing the keratinic fibers are performed by mixing the aforementioned composition with an oxidant, applying it to the keratinic fibers, and after a certain action time washing it out again with water and a shampoo.
For a certain group of applications, there is a demand for compositions which are capable of dyeing the hair in copper-colored, chestnut-brown to red shades. This demand is currently being satisfied by putting hair dyes with a content of certain oxidative colorants on the market. For example, in German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 36 10 396, to produce neutral red tints, the use of a combination of 5-amino-2methylphenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene and/or 2,5-diaminotoluene is specified. In European Published Patent Application EP 0 634 162, examples are given for combining 5-amino-2-methylphenol and its n-substituted derivatives, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, and certain m-phenylenediamine derivatives.
The resistance of the hair colorings produced by the prior art to the effects of light, washing, weathering, sweat, and other hair treatments is unsatisfactory, however.